Rapture
by bitterberries
Summary: Prompt -After they defeat Tartaros, Jellal reunites with Erza / Jerza oneshot.


**AGAIN ANOTHER LATE POST I MADE THIS MONTHS AGOOOO BUT ENJOY**

**Rating: **K

**Pairings:** Jellal x Erza

**Prompt.**

_How about a Jerza fic having Erza running to Jellal and he initiates the kiss after they defeat Tartaros? :)_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns FT and all of its characters.**

* * *

**Rapture**

* * *

Her hand shakily reached up to touch the tears that slid sneakily down her brown eyes, and she gasped. She was lost in the state of contentment she was currently in while staring breathlessly at the scene in front of her. She could have been crying from the pain that stimulated and flowed everywhere in her body, but to her own surprise, that wasn't the case. After hearing everybody's victorious shouts of triumph ringing in her ears, her knees buckled and her whole body slowly collapsed onto the rocky ground without a thought in the world. The amount of magic she exerted throughout the battle knocked her out, leaving her physical appearance to look battered, and blood seeped through her outfit as a result.

She was one hundred percent vulnerable to everything right now, but like she cared.

A smile crept up to her face as she took in her surroundings. The cool breeze coming at her was able to propel her red bangs back, allowing her to fully enjoy the sight. Her heart softened at the view. There was no doubt that this whole despicable event was in fact the hardest they've ever encountered. And they still made it.

_Everybody…_

Her guild was safe, and she was silently crying at the realization. Her heart thumped incredibly fast. The whole feeling of achievement pulsed through her veins, but this time that usual sensation of winning at something was tripled.

_I'm so happy. I'm so happy…Everybody…is okay…_

Then just like that, she felt arms bring her up from her position. A pained grunt escaped her as a sharp stabbing pain twisted in her stomach.

"Are you alright, Erza?"

Erza tilted her head to her right to find an exhausted, bruised Meredy helping her up and slinging her arm over her own shoulders. Her warm, brown eyes widened a fraction, starting to feel her emotions start up again. She again remembered why they had been victorious over their enemies. "Thank you," she whispered, her voice cracking.

The teenager only smiled back in return. "Well I couldn't leave you here-"

"No," Erza cut off instantly, tears flowing from her eyes. "If it wasn't for you guys, we wouldn't have won. You don't know how much it means to me."

"Yeah well, that's what Crime Sorciere does! We fight the bad guys!" Meredy chimed, making facial expressions as she went along. "You're welcome."

The red head inhaled deeply before sighing happily. She was just about to gesture the girl to bring her to where everyone was at, but the pinkette decided to let out a sly and knowing remark."Though… I don't think I'm the one you should be thanking…" Her brows rose up and down in an awkward fashion, causing Erza to become confused and uncomfortable.

"Wha-"

"Is that…Erza?"

The low voice was sudden, and the quiet question made her head turn straight towards the sound. His azure hair was more scragglier from the fighting, and his cloak was lost long ago in the midst of the chaos.

Her heart fluttered.

He stood there with a befuddled expression on his face as he tried asking again. "Meredy…that was your voice but who was…" Yet, his comrade said nothing. She spectated the mage beside her, trying to read her reaction. It was a mixture of shock and joy, with that glimmer of water cascading down her face -_again._

Erza felt like she was about to explode. The only sound that could be heard from her was her loud breaths. She was unable to move while her gaze was fixed on the man not too far from them.

Slowly, she removed her arm from Meredy's shoulders, causing the teen to gasp. "Hey, you're injured…"

Though she couldn't complete whatever she was going to say, because she already knew the older woman wasn't listening.

The tone that came out of Erza's mouth was brittle and wobbly. "Jellal…" She limped slightly as she started to walk towards him, gradually increasing her speed. To find him okay, to know that it was because of _him_ that they overpowered Tartarus…

_You make it harder every single time, idiot._

He immediately perked at her unmistakable voice, looking in all directions. "E-Erza! Where are-!"

But he couldn't finish his sentence. Instead of his intended thought, he let out an loud, stunned gasp. He was stormed with an abrupt force colliding with him. The familiar aroma of strawberries invaded his senses, and he instantly knew what it was that hit him. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, too joyous to let him go. "I'm right here."

She buried her face deep into the crook of his neck, inhaling his musky scent. She didn't care if it was uncalled for or graceless, all she wanted was _him. _

_This is unfair,_ he thought when he came upon the fact that he couldn't even see her. All _he_ wanted was to see that beautiful face of hers, and her gorgeous head of fiery red locks. He brought his arms to wind them around her body, tenderly embracing her back. His face started to feel hot from the realization that she just rammed him like that.

"I almost fell," he snickered, grinning into her hair. "You could have just said that it was you…"

The blush on her face wasn't even visible for him to start with, but she still tried to hide in his neck. "I forgot that you were blind. I couldn't help it…Sorry."

"It's okay."

It was in that second, that he felt _blissful._

He couldn't even remember the last time they hugged for so long. If he could have stayed and died in her hold, he would've. There was always that feeling of affection lingering inside of him that he couldn't rid of.

He pulled her slightly back to wipe away the tears he _knew_ she was letting out. "Are you alright?"

She nodded strongly. "I'm more than alright."

"Then why are you crying?"

"B-Because you're alive!" She cried out, not intending for those exact words to come out. The meaning was still the same, nevertheless. "If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have won and I'm just so happy you're okay…I-"

The independent mage smiled warmly at her, and couldn't help but briefly steady his hands on both sides of her face and whisper, "I feel the same." His heart pounded wildly, threatening to explode in his chest. In all honesty, he felt the same in _more than one way._

A husky chuckle escaped him airily from his throat.

Erza swallowed. "Why are you laughing?"

He shook his head, chortling awkwardly into one of his hands. It was like all of a sudden his painful guilt was lifted away at the fact that he felt as if he's done something right for once.

And before he even realized it, the desire for her was just too much to bear anymore.

A blush was spread in a shade of scarlet over his cheeks, running all the way to the tip of his ears. "N-nothing, I just…I can't hold back anymore…I just have to do it…"

For once, he felt…_free. _

_Like he could do anything. Like a message was sent to him, saying he could finally give in._

She stared at him for a while, anxious. Was he talking to himself? What was he talking about?

Her sniveling grew noiseless. "Jellal," she tried.

"…S-sorry f-for this..but…I…"

"You…what?"

But instead of answering her, he began to lean in and did something beyond her expectations.

His lips were pressed against hers all of a sudden, causing her eyes to widen immensely. She felt his warmth radiate throughout her entire core in a pleasurable, exhilarating sensation. It may have been a little rushed and unexpected, but anybody could see -like the entire guilds of Crime Sorciere and Fairy Tail who were currently watching in awe- that it was bound to happen.

Erza's eyes fluttered closed with a sappy grin as she started to fall into the passionate kiss. She unwound both of her arms from his neck, only to entangle one of her hands in his blue hair, while her other hand tugged on his muscle shirt in an attempt to bring him closer. He responded by wrapping his arms around her waist, then easily spun them around, making them both laugh.

"I never knew they could be such dorks," the pink haired girl smiled, wiping a glistening tear from her eye. While she was crying herself, she tried to ignore the loud sobs coming the requip mage's team.

"W-w-who kne-ew, Erza was so_ SOFT?" _ Gray blubbered tearfully.

On the brink of oxygen, Jellal broke the kiss gently and leaned his forehead against hers. Quietly, while lightly touching her soft lips with his he murmured a sincere, "I love you."

She swore the feeling was way better than just winning.

* * *

reviews are appreciated.


End file.
